Don't forget me, I beg
by Jady Cahill
Summary: Minha tentativa de Romance que acaba com... CLICHÊ \O\ /O/  para variar!  Não é oneshot!


_A/C: Só para avisar que nessa fic eu não tenho nenhum objetivo a ser alcançado, ou seja: eu não tenho enredo. Então provavelmente eu pire demais kkkkk' bem essa vai ser a minha tentativa de romance (que eu tenho certeza que vai ficar clichê)_

_Itálico com aspas: Memórias_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"_Ádoravel"_ **(A\C: Clichê? Nooo).** Isso é tudo que consigo lembrar-me. Um simples adjetivo.

Tento movimentar minhas mãos inutilmente. Elas estão amarradas junto as minhas costas. Sinto que estou sentada. Mas essa é uma das únicas coisas que consigo perceber com a forte dor de cabeça em que me encontro.

_Onde estou?_ Penso. _Eu nasci agora? Por que não consigo lebrar-me do passado? _Sei que não nasci agora. Sei de algumas coisas do meu passado, mas coisas pequenas como o meu nome. Amélia.

Estou confusa. Onde eu estou? O vento bagunça meus cabelos. Provavelmente estou ao ar livre. Mas como vim parar aqui? Lentamente abro os olhos. Estou em uma estrada. À noite esta escura como breu. Uma luz forte atinge meus olhos assim como o medo me atinge. A luz já está muito próxima. A luz dos faróis de um carro. Fecho os olhos rapidamente; esperando pelo meu fim e rezando para ser o menos doloroso possível. Mas não sinto absolutamente nada além da enxaqueca que já tinha.

"Olá doçura" - Alguém fala desamarrando as minhas mãos.

Finalmente quando abro os olhos vejo um garoto de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada.

"Quem é você?" –Minha vóz soa mais ríspida do que eu esperava.

"Acho que quem tem que lhe perguntar isso sou eu, certo?" Fala ele no mesmo tom brincalhão de antes. "Você foi sequestrada ou algo do tipo? Quer que eu chame a policia?" Perguntou ele pegando seu celular.

Sequestro.

"_Amy, o Dan foi seqüestrado. Pelos Vespers." _Fala em minha memória um homem de preto, que reconheço como meu tio: Fisk.

"Hey, moça" Fala o garoto bronzeado estalando os dedos na minha face. "Terra chamando esquisita" ele fala em uma voz robótica.

O fuzilo com o olhar e ele se encolhe.

Tento me levantar, mas meus joelhos sedem e eu desmaio.

A última coisa que sinto é o garoto bronzeado me segurando, impedindo-me de cair.

* * *

><p>"O que você fez com ela?" ouço alguém sussurrar quase gritando.<p>

"Se acalme cara," A voz familiar do garoto bronzeado responde. "Eu nem sei o nome dela! Encontrei-a amarrada na estrada. Acho que foi sequestro."

Abro lentamente os olhos. Estou deitada em uma cama de casal. O quarto onde estou é simples, uma cama de casal e duas de solteiro. Eu diria que pertence a adolescentes; com vídeo games e pacotes de salgadinho vazio espalhado pelo quarto. Bagunçado, mas aconchegante.

Dois vultos conversam no corredor: O garoto de pele bronzeada da estrada; e um garoto, que está discutindo com ele; de pele morena e cabelos negros, virado de costas para mim.

"O nome dela é Amy!" O garoto moreno responde.

"Espera, você conhece ela?" Pergunta o garoto da estrada.

O garoto hesita por um momento e assente com a cabeça. "Bem isso não lhe interessa" Disse ele por fim, se virando e caminhando na minha direção.

"Amy?" - Pergunta ele incrédulo.

Mais de perto posso observar os olhos dele: Âmbar.

"_Em vez disso, tinha se perdido nos olhos escuros de Ian e caído em sua lábia. Burra. Muito burra Amy." _

Posso também reparar no quanto a sua voz é familiar.

"_Oi Amy. É o Ian. E aí, pensando em mim?"_

Quanto mais tento lembrar-me quem é aquele garoto tão familiar, mais minha cabeça lateja, parecendo que há algo corroendo meu cérebro. Pressiono minha cabeça com as mãos tentando amenizar a dor, mas nada adianta.

"Não, não, não!" Grito de dor.

Ambos os garotos a minha frente parecem estar com medo de mim, ou apenas assustados. O garoto, que acho ser o Ian das minhas poucas memórias, se senta ao meu lado e passa o braço pela minha cintura, me abraçando. O lugar onde ele toca faz meu corpo se arrepiar em uma sensação de gelo e fogo.

_O que tem esse garoto dos olhos Âmbar. E por que eu sinto uma necessidade assustadora do toque dele? _

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Amy, eu estou aqui" Ele sussurra ao meu ouvido com sua voz suave e sedosa.

Sussurro de volta:

"Quem é você?"

* * *

><p><em>Então... CLICHÊ! Só tenho isso para descrever todas as porcarias que eu escrevo.<em>

_Como eu disse: Eu não tenho um enredo para essa fic então por enquanto eu vou levando kkkkkkkkk' Sobre as antigas fics, bem eu não vejo por que postar de novo, eu já perdi todos os lindos reviews e favs de vocês quando as exclui e vocês já leram todas então não vou postar de novo._

_Gente eu to muito feliz com os reviews que eu to recebendo sério, mesmo minhas fics sendo tão idiotas clichês e nonsenses vocês me mandam reviews *-* isso me deixa tão feliz! É como se um Chiuaua estivesse fazendo carinho no meu coração! *w* hihi vou chamar vocês de Chiuauas!_

_Chiuauas espero suas reviews ^^ beijos até a próxima fic/cap clichê! :3_


End file.
